Dead Rising 2: Fortunes End
by ROCuevas
Summary: Frank West went to Fortune City for a second chance of fame. Now he must help clear the name of Chuck Greene.


Dead Rising 2: Fortunes End

Chapter 1

Fortune City, Nevada, America's entertainment playground. The city would hold this year's "Terror Is Reality" Par-Per-View event. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was working on his motorcycle for the slicecycle challenge. He was wearing a yellow TIR motocross suit. It had been two years since the Las Vegas outbreak. It was going to be just a competition for the champion but all went wrong when the zombies came. Chuck later fled Vegas with his daughter to Still Creek. While there someone stole his car and both father and daughter were stuck. Chuck went on to rescue the local town people while also looking for parts for a motorcycle. Soon the military got involved. They stated that they were going to bomb Vegas and that any nearby towns would also be bombed to stop the outbreak. Still Creek was the next town. He later returned to the small shop that he left his daughter in. When he came back he saw a mechanic. The mechanic saw his daughter and noticed the bite mark. He tried to kill her, but Chuck stopped him which resulted in the mechanic's death.

After fixing the bike they left Still Creek and avoided the military. Soon they saw their car stranded in the road. Soon they got in and left while Vegas was bombed along with Still Creek. Chuck decided to forget the incident but it burned through his mind. He continued working on the bike. He then began looking for a wrench. Luckily by his side was his daughter Katey. Katey handed him the wrench and Chuck simply smiled at her. He grabbed the wrench and lowered Katey's sleeve to hide a zombie bite mark. Yes poor little Katey was infected. The bite mark came from her mother who was turned into a zombie during the Vegas Outbreak. Suddenly a worker for the event came in.

"Hey. Hey! You're on in two minutes Mr. Greene." The worker reminded him. Chuck simply turned around.

"My name is Chuck." He responded to the worker.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I need you to sign this release form before you go out there." The worker handed him the form before continuing to talk. "And don't forget to include your next of kin." Chuck simply answered him again.

"Her name is Katey." Chuck helped his daughter get off the bike. "Can you take her somewhere safe?" Chuck asked the worker. Chuck gestured Katey to walk with the worker.

"I'll take her to the green room." The worker responded to him. Katey turned around to look at her dad one more time before he set off for the event. Chuck got on the motorcycle and turned on the motor. He turned around to speak with his daughter.

"Go with the nice man, Katey. Don't worry." He told her to not have her worry. Katey simply nodded. "I won't be long." He reassured her before driving off to the platforms.

In another room of the arena, another man was putting on his wrestling outfit. The man was non-other than photojournalist Frank West survivor of Willamette Outbreak that happened five years ago. He went to Willamette to get the "Scoop of a lifetime". Soon he found himself in the Willamette Mall. He saw several survivors barricading the entrance from the "rioters". Soon a man told him that those weren't rioters but zombies. As he was walking around he spotted a Hispanic woman on the sides but she left as soon as he got close to her. He paid no attention to that when we saw an old man walking. He took his picture but the old man kept yelling at him. Soon an old lady ran towards the entrance and started to take down the pile of stuff that held the zombies back. The woman took them down only to rescue her dog but sadly she was eaten by the zombies. Soon the zombies spread throughout the mall.

Many bystanders at the door died. He later went into a security room that would keep him and the other survivors safe. Frank meets a woman named Jessica McCarney, an African-American man named Brad Garrison, and an elderly old African-American man named Otis Washington. Frank later called the man that brought him to Willamette, Ed DeLuca. Ed stated that it would take three days to reach Willamette. Frank with the help of Otis opened the vents to get back to the mall. Frank went on to rescue survivors and fight off people who went crazy because of the outbreak. One person he fought was the Hispanic woman named Isabella Keyes who told him about the parasite.

The parasite came from her home of Santa Cabeza. She went on to explain that it was her brother Carlito that started the outbreak in Willamette. Frank had met him before but thought he was just nuts. During another battle with Carlito; Carlito told him that the U.S. Government caused an outbreak in is home of Santa Cabeza. Carlito later fled injured. During the reaming hours before rescue, Frank got rid of some bombs that Carlito planted that would have caused a major outbreak. Later Isabella and Frank saw in the monitors that Carlito was captured by a crazed butcher. Frank went on to rescue him but sadly Carlito was dying of his injuries.

In his final moments he gave Frank his locket for Isabella. Frank gave her the locket and when she saw the engraving she knew the password for Carlito's computer. Soon the helicopter arrived but sadly it was destroyed leaving them trapped. Then he went on to fight off a Sergeant that went mad with power to keep the Santa Cabeza incident safe. Otis later saved them with a new helicopter and the story of Santa Cabeza was told. After that event Frank had too been infected. During the next few years he went on to become a celebrity and host a show. Soon a scandal happened that cancelled his show. He later heard from a commercial that Fortune City was holding Terror Is Reality. Frank knew he had a chance to get back in the game. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time.

"Well let's get this over with." He muttered to himself before leaving his room and heading towards a platform.

Chuck made it to the platforms and stopped to a bar. He remained on the slicecycle. Chuck looked around and saw that the chain walls that protected him and the other participants held back the undead. Suddenly the voice of the man on the green motorcycle brought Chuck to reality.

"Hey, buddy. I heard you lost your wife in Vegas." The man told Chuck. The man was known as Leon Bell and he wore the same suit as Chuck but it was green. He continued to talk. "I guess you suck at killing zombies, otherwise she'd still be around!" Leon then laughed at Chuck as he gave the motor more power. Chuck remained unphased by his opponent. Chuck then gave his response.

"Save it for the show, shithead." It was his only response to Leon before a voice came out of the speaker.

"Zombies took our Willamette! They took our Las Vegas!" The voice boomed. "But tonight, America, we're going to get a little payback!" The voice continued and cheers of the crowd were head as the doors were opened above their heads. The platform soon began to rise leaving behind the zombies. As the platform rose the speaker voice was heard.

"Welcome, everyone, to Fortune City, Nevada! America's entertainment playground!" The participants were now on the ramps and fireworks were flown. The crowd was excited to see some zombie carnage. The voice of the speaker continued.

"And now it's for America's most dangerous game show! It's time for... Terror is Reality" He yelled. The crowd cheered as he continued. "And here's your host: Tyrone King!"

Soon an African-American man rose up to the stage. He wore silver-purple robe and wore some shades and held a microphone that looked like a club with spikes. His shirt was white and covered by grey button vest and some black slacks and black shoes. He was joined by his two twin hostess Amber and Crystal Bailey. Amber was wearing a golden dress that matched her blond hair. Crystal was wearing the same dress but it was silver with silver heels that went well with her dark hair. Tyrone King or T.K. for short began to speak.

"Well America? Are you hungry for a little terror! Because tonight, we're gonna give it to you! I've been poking these zombies all week, and man, are they pissed!" He stated. The crowd was cheering as he continued. "Our contestants are almost ready. So let's send them a little message: You've gotta be willing to risk it all if you're ever really gonna..." He lifts his microphone and the crowd shouts.

"WIN BIG!" They shouted. Chuck put on his helmet and was ready for the event. The timer counted down from three and the challenge was on. The rails lowered down and the four contestants speed off. Chuck began cutting down zombies with the chainsaws and kept going. More zombies came down from the crane boxes that held them. Some zombies were normal that gave you ten points but ones with a balloon on their head gave a bonus of a thousand points. Chuck went after both and managed to gain thirty thousand points after the event was over.

Soon the horn was blown that signaled the end. Chuck was in first place followed by Leon then Anim White in blue and Kristopher Bookmiller in red. Chuck got off his slicecycle and headed for the stage. He got to the stage and was met by the three hosts.

"Alright! Let's wipe 'em off and hose 'em down. Let me hear it, people! " T.K. yelled. The crowd cheered at the event. "And show some love for our winner tonight. He's a hero! He's a survivor! He's... Chuck Greeeeeene! He risked it all, and now he's taking home the big money!" The crowd cheered more loudly. The Twins were walking around Chuck for the win. Amber went in front of him.

"I was hoping for a better ride from you, Chuck..." She began but walked away. Soon Crystal came.

"...but maybe you just don't know how to handle the tight curves." Crystal finished for her sister. She then gave Chuck the prize money and walked away. T.K. continued to talk.

"But we just getting started, people! The carnage is just beginning. So right now, let me hear you make some noise!" He finished yelling as fireworks were blown to the sky. The crowd did as they were told and made some noise. Chuck simply walked off the stage and headed back to the locker room.

Frank West looked around and saw the zombies behind the fence. Frank had been waiting for a while now. He felt several drops of blood drop from the top. He looked up and saw the rooftop doors open. Suddenly a worker came behind Frank.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked. Frank simply shook his head and responded.

"What is it kid? I signed your waiver; you got my next of kin. Are the vultures circling already?" He asked the worker in a sarcastic tone. The worker looked down a bit and responded.

"Yeah, sorry sir, it's just paperwork. They want it from everyone. Would you mind if I got your autograph?" The worker asked him. Frank was surprised to know that the man was a fan.

"Uh... sure." Frank responded as turned and faced the worker/fan. He walked to him and got the clipboard to sign a picture. "Sorry about that. It's just, uh... it's been a while." He signed the picture.

"You've always been a big hero of mine, Mr. West. I was really bummed when your show went off the air." He told Frank. Frank handed him back the picture and walked back to the platform. "Wow, thanks. So I guess this would be worth quite a bit if anything happened to you out there tonight." He said as he left.

"Uh... yeah. I guess so." He responded.

"Good luck out there." The worker said and left.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." Frank told himself as the doors completely opened.

The voice of T.K. was heard. "T.K. has a very special surprise for you." T.K. stated as Frank's platform rose. "He is the original zombie killer himself!" The platform rose completely and Frank was now in a wrestling arena. "The one, the only, Frank West!" He yelled as fireworks flown. "So Fortune City! Now, we in for a show. The rematch of all rematches! Now, Frank's gotta kill zombies to earn cash. The bigger the death, the bigger the payoff. Especially if you use those corner grinders. I do like a good grinding. But first, T.K. has got a personal message just for you, Frank West. You gotta be willing to risk it all if you're ever really gonna..." T.K. raises microphone.

"WIN BIG!" The crowd yells. Frank is ready to wrestle the fat zombie wrestlers.

"All right boys and girls! Let's get it on!" T.K. yelled. The timer counted down and the match begun.

Frank ran towards the first Zombie wrestler and slammed his head into the ground which splattered all over the floor earning him $100. The second zombie came and Frank karate chopped his head off earning another $100. The third zombie grabbed Frank from the front, but he reversed it and suplex the zombie back breaking the head earning $150. Soon the four cage corners opened letting out eight zombies with items. Frank went to the nearest cage and grabbed a steel chair. He smashed the chair to two zombies that instantly earning $300. He kept smashing the chair into the last four zombies earning $900. The ring then lowered down and Frank met more zombie wrestlers and regular zombies. The zombies got on the ring and chased Frank. Frank got on a corner and the platform went from green to red. Suddenly a door opened which revealed grinders and the zombies were grinded. This earned Frank $2,500. Frank got an idea and went to the next corner and more zombies got on and chased him. He got on and the next grinder opened. He went to the next while zombies gave chase and he opened the next grinder. He left the last one alone for a moment. He kept launching zombies to each grinder earning more money as the Three minutes were almost up. Zombies kept on coming and Frank thought it was time. He went to the next corner grinder and activated it.

Suddenly the ring was covered in fire by the grinders. Each zombie was burned and that earned him $25,000. Suddenly the timer rung signaling the event was over. In total Frank earned $29,050.

"Alright! Let's wipe 'em off and hose 'em down. Let me hear it, people!" The crowd cheered. "And show some love for our player tonight. None other than the famous zombie killer... FRANK WEST! He's taking a break from hawking those baldness remedies to earn him some real cash." T.K. finished talking. Amber went in front of Frank.

"Frank West, This must be so embarrassing for you." Amber said as she walked away. Crystal went next.

"Doesn't look like those baldness remedies work too well." She says and hands Frank his money. Frank then walked back to his dressing room to change.

After he changed into his suit and grabbed his signature camera, he began to walk to the locker room to meet with the other participants. He suddenly heard something coming from an open "Authorized Personal Only Room".

"Hey Mr. King. Mr. King!" The voice went.

"Keep it down, man. This is no time to lose your nerve." Another voice stated. Frank out of curiosity went to investigate.

"Uh... you're sure this is going to help, right?" The first voice went.

"Seriously, you worry way too much. It's bad for your health." The second voice responded. The door suddenly closed behind Frank. He looked back a bit but went to investigate more.

"You got to keep this under your hat, man. You just gotta chill out a bit, ok" The second voice asked the first voice. Frank saw who the voices belonged to. The second voice belonged to T.K. the host.

"Oh sure, Mr. King. This is cool though. I never thought I'd get to do something so important. It's really kind of awesome." The first voice belonged to Brandon Whittaker. Frank looked at them from his camera.

"What the hell are you up to T.K.?" Frank asked himself.

Meanwhile in the locker room Chuck Greene was sitting on a bench and looking down at his prize money. He was thinking on how wrong this felt. He didn't want to kill those zombies but he had to. It was for his daughter. In the background the television was heard.

"...the problem and are examining the diets on different farms. This seems to have only compounded the problems which have been linked to the beef shortages in local areas." The anchor man stated. Chuck looked to the screen. "The zombie rights group CURE is in the news again. The protest group have shown up in the adult playground of Fortune City, which was chosen as the site of the latest installment of the pay-per-view game show, Terror is Reality. The protest just compounds the problems of the game show, which has been plagued recently by tumbling ratings and controversy. CURE was on the site of the show to display their opposition to what they call the unethical treatment of zombies. Stacy Forsythe, the leader of the Nevada branch of CURE, had this to say:" The camera then switches to a woman who had Red hair tied into a ponytail. She was dressed in an orange shirt covered by a green coat and jeans.

The woman was Stacy Forsythe. "Let our government know we will not stand for their systematic neglect of the infected! We must take drastic action now!" She yelled as she protested. Then the voice of the anchor is heard.

"Public opinion is mixed on the groups' views, which are sometimes seen as radical." He stated. Then the camera switches to two citizens who were dubbed as "Average Citizens" on screen. It showed a man and a woman on screen and the man spoke.

"This is a joke, right? Why would you want to save those "things"?" He told the reporter. The camera then switches back to the anchor man.

"Stay tuned. Coming up right after the break, we're got weather and sports." He finished and it went into a commercial. Chuck looked back down at the money. He was joined then by Anim. Anim sat down and looked down as well.

"Doesn't feel very good, does it? I lost my family in Willamette. I'd rather just have them back. I still can't believe I just did that. I feel like such a sellout." Anim said. Chuck nodded his head in agreement. Chuck then got up and closed his locker door. He then walked by Kristopher Bookmiller who was in nothing but a towel.

"Hey do you know where the green rooms are?" Chuck asked Kristopher. He turned around and responded.

"Yeah. Take the elevator up a floor and then straight down the hallway. You can't miss it." He responded and pointed to the hallway. He then went back to his locker as Chuck walked by.

Chuck exited the locker room and headed to the elevator. He turned a corner and as he was passing the "Authorized Personal Room". The door burst open and Frank West came running into Chuck Greene. Both men crashed into each other.

"Whoa! Hey buddy! Watch where you going." Chuck told Frank as he got up.

"Look sorry pal. I wasn't looking were I was going." Frank apologized to Chuck. Both men looked at each other.

"It's alright. Look do you know where the elevator is?" Chuck asked Frank.

"Yeah, come follow me." Frank was going to lead the way when he bumped into Amber.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome a bit, boys." She told them. Frank looked down a bit at her "chest".

"Call me if you're up for a photo shoot." He told Amber and walked past her. Chuck followed Frank. Both men made it to the elevator and Frank pressed the button to call the elevator. The door opened to reveal Crystal. She came out of the elevator.

"Your performances were a little limp tonight, boys. The ladies were a little disappointed in you both." She told them as she walked by them. Both men entered the elevator and looked back at Crystal who was walking towards her sister to their changing room. She walked by her sister and went behind her. Both looked at the men.

"Good night ladies." Both men went at the same time as the elevator doors closed. Chuck and Frank were in the elevator waiting for it to stop. Chuck looked at a poster that advertise Zombrex; a medicine that held back the zombie virus. Chuck kept looking at the poster when he heard Frank. "Bloodsuckers." Frank said. Chuck looked at him confused. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent both men crashing to the wall. It knocked both men out.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
